


Hues of Purple and Gold

by deadmeme_eater27



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: How Do I Tag This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, OC smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i wrote this for a thirsty person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmeme_eater27/pseuds/deadmeme_eater27
Summary: just a smut fic with my friends and my OCs lol
Relationships: MSPA Reader/Original Troll Character(s) (Homestuck)
Collections: Smut Fiction Trades





	Hues of Purple and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> this fic contains jokes that rlly only 1 person will get

You peer into this window of time.  
  
You find Talorn Krytim, in his Hive. A rare sight. He has just prepared himself for a highblood only party. Usually, he would not have attended this particular case. However, Talorn's moirail, Broyla, had invited him to this sea dweller gathering. He walked over to his vanity. In the mirror was a pimped up troll. Who wore a white purple tinted button up shirt, pair with a vest that was a much deeper in hue. Although he was missing something. Talorn pranced away from the vanity, over to his closet. He pulled out a purple scarf and wrapped it around himself. A significant item to him. 'Beauttful,' he thought. Talorn soon walked out the door to his aforementioned moirail waiting in her scuttle buggy. "HEY B!TCH!!" Broyla yelled out to him, window down. Talorn walked over while shouting back, "Ht whore!"

"Y0U RE@DY T0 G0?"  
  
"Yyou know tt." He strapped in. Broyla jabbed an elbow into Talorn's side and started their drive. Once they arrived, they saw many a high blood trolls walking around. Although among the crowd Talorn spotted a familiar gold blood face. "Good fucktngg Lord."  
  
"WH@TS UP? Y0U B@CK!NG 0UT 0N ME?" Broyla wrapped an arm around Talorn. Talorn gave her a smirk before answering. "No, tt's not that. T see a pparttcular low blood."

"THE 0NE Y0U KEEP R@NT!NG AB0UT? UGH C0ME 0N T@[ TH!S !S @ P@RTY!! L00SEN UP!!" Talorn rolled his eyes as Broyla pulled him into the meeting. In this place, there was trolls dancing as rainbow lights pulsed. As well as a bar already serving a version of troll alcohol. "Jjeggus Chrtst." Talorn was appalled by the display. Who in their right mind would attend such an event. Well apparently he was, as his moirail pushed him onto the dance floor. However, he soon got lost in the crowd. Talorn only saw a sea of unfamiliar faces. He did see one other recognizable face. A violet stomped towards the exit. He took a second to yell back, "Havve fun getting hom beach!" Talorn then saw the troll he saw earlier, the gold blood cried as she ran into the crowd. He wasn't much to observe other people, but it did give him a bit of joy to see this gold blood cry. Talorn pretty much hated her.   
  
But he couldn't focus on her for long, as the dancing mob spat him out. He was near the bar. Talorn decided to sit on one of the stools. "Bartend. Ppass one over here." He caught the cup with the one hand, immediately downing it. Wiping his lips, he ask for another. Then another. Aaand another.   
  
Soon enough, Talorn was drunk. He was barely coherent as a troll slid up next to him. "Heyyyyy @$$h@t." Talorn looked over to see the gold blood, Lunler. As said before, he wasn't all fond of her. "Oh yyou." She was dressed in a short gold dress, with fishnets wrapped around her legs. She had her sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. "Ye@h !t's me boy!" Lunler was acting even more sassy as she usually would have. It was obvious that she had gone through many bottles, possibly even more than him. "D!d!'t th!nk you would see me huh?" "Didn't want to tn the first place." Talorn hissed at her.  
  
Lunler gave a devilish smirk as she got up from her seat, choosing to make Talorn's lap her new one. "@w, th@t's just mean T@lly!" Talorn gave her an angered look as he got more annoyed with her. "Don't fucktngg call me 'Tally'." Lunler snickered at him. She winked and stuck out her tongue. Talorn showed his distain for her with his claws digging into her hips. Talorn expect a wince from Lunler. Not a moan. "What the fu-" A hand cut him off as he reacted to her. "$hut. The fuck up. You never fuck!ng heard th@t." Talorn raised an eyebrow as he dug into her again. He brought out another moan out of her. "$on of @- @h!"  
  
Talorn chuckled before he had been dragged off. "Watt Lunler! What are yyou dotngg?" "$topp talktngg." The two ended up in the venues bathroom, with Talorn pushed up against the wall. "Yyou bulgge ltcker, what the fuck are yyou ggotngg on about?!" Lunler was on her knees, her hands working on Tal's zipper. "$eem$ ltke you @lre@dy know wh@t !'m  
go!ng on @bout." She spoke with Talorn's bulge already out and dripping. "@nd !t @l$o $eem$ you're @lre@dy exc!ted."  
  
"Jjust pput yyou mouth to some use alreadyy." Talorn raked a hand through Lunler's hair, pushing her down. A moan slipped through the purple bloods lips. But it was followed by a yelp as Lunler nearly bit him. "T wtll choke yyou out wtth my scarf tf yyou do that aggat- ah fuck." Talorn became more of as Lunler continued to work on his bulge. The moans coming from Lunler against his bulge sent him through circles. "Mh fuck...so mother fucktngg mtraculous..." Lunler pulled away, just to laugh at the purple bloods choice of words. "Pffft @h@! M!r@culous?! The fuck?!" "Oh ggogg damn yyou-" Talorn went to push her down, seeing the she was only wearing fishnets underneath that dress. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't look @t me ltke that." Lunler rolled her eyes with a groan. Talorn ran a finger through the folds of her nook, running it back up to her double bulges. A little moan came from the action as Lunler arched back. Talorn quickly discarded his pants, leaving his own nook hanging out. At this point, Lunler bulges had slipped through the holes of her fishnets.  
  
Talorn positioned himself over her, putting one of her bulges in his wet (ass) nook. Moans came out from the both of them as Talorn started to rock his hips. He became more frantic as he came closer to his rise. Lunler moaned out more with every motion of Talorn's hips. Although, Lunler's other bulge was seeking a bit of attention as well. It found itself sneaking up Talorn's nook as well, earning a loud moan. "Fuck! Ah..Dtd yyou gget btgggger?! Ah!" Lunler bucked her hips up as well. Either out of pleasure or just to shut Talorn up.  
  
With the two getting more frantic, they both became more close to their respective orgasms. "Mhm! T- ah fucktngg hate yyou!" Talorn moaned out with him feeling the sweet release. "C@n you ever- $h!t- $hut up?!" Lunler bucked her hips up once again, moaning out with the feeling of Talorn's nook making her cum as well. Panting, the two looked at each other with faces of shook, horror and disbelief that what they just did ever happened.


End file.
